


Dick can be a dick without sleep or coffee

by kaileanskrain



Series: Little Bird's Seven Day Challenge [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Coffee fixes all, M/M, No sex(disappointing but it's coming), No sleep had here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileanskrain/pseuds/kaileanskrain
Summary: Day 3: Grumpy Morning HeadsDick gets no sleep due to a long night as Nightwing and the least likely person comes to save his poor brain with caffeine.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Little Bird's Seven Day Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Dick can be a dick without sleep or coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 3, as it says in the summery and it is a little short but it came to its own conclusion so it seems that is where it's going to end. This one is not connected to any of the others so happy reading.

"Damn Grayson you look like shit," snapped Dick out of the mental daydream of crawling back into bed for more sleep after a long night of patrolling. He really didn't have the patience of the caffeination to be dealing with his coworkers but there wasn't much he could do about that right now. Unfortunately he didn't have the luxery of taking time off just because he didn't want to deal with stupid. 

"What do you want Jefferson? Shouldn't you be watching the front desk?" He could see from the younger officer that the comment was a little dickish but he was really just living up to his name. 

The man stood up a little straighter with an offended look on his face seeming rather put out by the comment. "That's why I'm here, don't get your panties in a bunch, Dick." He made a point of saying Dick's name since he couldn't really be talked to for it, it was his name after all, but the emphasis he put on it made it clear that he meant it more as an insult. 

"Well that's impressive since I can't even see the desk from here, around the corner." His voice was a slow drawl. He even knew that he was being a jerk but really he was too tired to do anything about it. It was almost making him think of Jason with a hangover. 

"You really woke up on the wrong side of the desk today." Jefferson eyed him for a moment before turning slightly to head back to the front. "You have a visitor by the way. Big guy, kind of weird with an honest to god eye patch over his left eye." 

"Slade," Dick murmured softly with a confused look on his face. He couldn't think what the man would want for the life of him though. "Did he say what he wanted?" 

"Just that he wanted you and something about a bird. I don't know, it was just weird." Jefferson shrugged before turning fully to leave Grayson watching him grumpily. 

Dick sat at his deck thinking about what the mercenary could want from him right now but just the man being in his city was bad, and not just for whatever poor soul he had a contract on. Now tracking him down at his place of work, a police station no less, this was just not something he wanted to deal with on half an hour of sleep. He actually dropped his head down to the desk for a moment with a groan before getting to his feet. 

"Are you always like this in the morning, little bird?" 

Dick nearly jumped out of his skin as he focused on the figure standing in front of his desk in fitted jeans and a faded t-shirt that actually caused him to do a double take. "Slade?" He slowly took in the casual clothes on the larger man before stopping at his face making a mental note of how little had changed, aside from his hair being a little longer at least. "How did you get past Jefferson?" He winced internally at the question. Of course a world renowned mercenary could get by someone like Jefferson. 

"Not so quick in the morning either, I see. Maybe this will help." Slade lifted one of the coffee cups in his hands toward Dick for him to take. 

He stared at the cup for a moment before looking up to stare the man in the eye with the most deadpan expression he could muster. "I'm tired not stupid. Even if this is a police station I have no doubt that you would have the balls to pull something." 

Slade smirked at him as he slowly brought the cup up to his lips to take a sip from it before offering it to Dick again. "Feel better now?" 

"Not really but I want the coffee enough to take the risk." At least if Slade was willing to drink from the cup he knew it wasn't something super strong if there was anything in there. He could still see a few little beads of coffee on the lid of the cup before bringing it to his lips with a soft groan as hot dark heaven flooded his mouth. 

"Is that all that it takes to make you moan?" 

Dick's throat seized as he tried gasping in outrage as he was swallowing coffee. Needless to say it didn't really go in his favor. He managed to swallow what was in his mouth instead of spitting it out even as he started coughing to get the liquid out of his lungs. 

"I have not had enough coffee to deal with you." He lifted the cup to emphasize his point, voice horse from choking. "This is not anywhere close to enough to deal with you on only half an hour of sleep." He moved to sit back down still coughing periodically. 

"Maybe I should take you out to breakfast and remedy that." Slade's expression didn't change as he kept eye contact. 

Dick blinked up at him for a moment trying to figure out if the mercenary was toying with him or if he really wanted to take him out. "I guess I could step out for a bit," he said slowly. 

"Perfect." Slade cracked a smile at him that actually reached his eyes, something that Dick was not used to seeing on the man. "I know a nice little bistro a few blocks away that is probably one of the only good things about this dumpster fire of a city." 

If Dick had any doubt that Slade was really himself that last part definitely put him at ease. "Lead on."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving Kudos. I love hearing from all of you.


End file.
